Scattered Pieces
by Frodo01228
Summary: DJ never got to meet his dad who died nearly seventeen years ago. Now, as he's trying to pick up the pieces of his broken life with the help of an old childhood friend, will he get the chance to ever meet a man he's never seen before? AKA My Last Breath
1. Daniel Jack Fenton

**_A/N: Well, I had a request to write a sequel to My Last Breath, and to make it easy on myself I named it after the chapter I'm writing the sequel about. If you guys want anymore sequels to my chapters in Fallen, let me know.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1: Daniel Jack Fenton**

The black-haired teen screamed, her usually lilac eyes tightly shut as she gripped the hospital bed in her hands. She could still vaguely hear the doctor urging her to push, but she'd been pushing for the last five hours trying to bring an obviously stubborn life into the world. She opened her tear-filled, lilac eyes as she thought about the baby's father, a boy with black hair and beautiful blue eyes; a boy whose life was cut off too shortly. _I wish Danny was here_, she thought to herself as the doctor continued to urge her to keep pushing.

A breeze wrapped around her, and she thought she heard someone whisper in her ear, "I'm here." _Danny_! she thought, but whatever it was it gave her the strength to keep going. Only fifteen minutes later, her nearly six hours of pushing finally paid off as she heard the first squalls of an infant. She heard one of the nurses say, "It's a boy," and she felt her heart swell with love as she watched the nurse carefully clean him off. They wrapped him in a soft blue blanket and set him in her eager arms. She looked down at her little boy who looked back with eyes as blue as his daddy's.

"Oh, Danny," she whispered, tears filling her eyes once more, "I wish you could've seen him."

The breeze that had wrapped around her earlier seemed to embrace her, and the child in her arms cooed and grabbed at the breeze as though it was someone he knew well. She hugged the child to her as the breeze disappeared. How she longed to believe it was Danny, but she knew he wouldn't have chosen to become a ghost. To be near his family without being allowed to be with them…it would be torture for him and for them.

"Ma'am, do you have a name?" She looked up from her baby to the nurse standing beside her. "Do you have a name for the baby?"

She smiled then looked down at her now sleeping child. "Daniel…Daniel Jack Fenton."

* * *

The raven-haired five-year-old closed his blue eyes as she finished the story. It was his favorite story. Even in death his daddy had proven how much he loved them by being there to see him brought into the world. Sam tucked the blankets up to his chin, kissed him lightly on the forehead then walked out of the room and into her own. It was only until the door was securely shut that she allowed herself to break down sobbing. Life had been so hard without her hero by her side. Maddie and Jack Fenton had been more than kindness itself when they took her in when she was pregnant, but only one could fill the void in her heart.

"Oh, Danny," she whispered, gazing out the window toward his statue in the park. "I wish you were here."

She never realized the small, little boy she had just put to bed had stood by her door and heard every word she had spoken. The little boy ran over to his own window, looking up at the stars as he blinked back his own tears. _I wish Daddy was here too...

* * *

_

Young DJ grew fast. At ten, he was barely a foot shorter than his mother. His eyes that had once seemed so brilliantly blue were in fact speckled with lilac. The purple was hardly noticeable unless he was feeling an emotion very strongly. His childhood wish was buried in his heart, and he kept it there because the entire town pitied him. Everyone knew about Daniel Fenton and/or Danny Phantom. DJ was the "hero's kid," the boy who would never know his dad. He hated their pity and rejected it.

School was torture because every person that looked his way would gasp and suddenly look like someone had just died. And someone had died. His father, Daniel Jack Fenton Sr., had died while using the last of his failing strength to save Amity Park from a terrible ghost. He knew the story from his mom and grandparents; he knew the "historical" tale they'd created from school. His dad had already been dying from cancer when he fought the ghost. In the school's version, they'd made it more dramatic. He had supposedly taken a blow meant to kill many innocent people. They'd made his dad a legend, a legend DJ knew his dad never would've wanted to become.

He knew his father's true story well. After defeating the ghost, his powers had given out because of his sickness. After falling nearly twenty feet and already dying from cancer, he knew he was going to die that day. DJ's mom had been the last person to touch him, to talk to him, but she never would say what he'd said. It was hard for little DJ, but he'd learn to bear the agonizing pity…he hoped.

* * *

_**A/N: I had a request for this sequel so I thought I'd try it out and see how people like it. Samantha-Girl Scout threatened to send out a vicious mob out on me. :D**_


	2. You are not my son

**_A/N: Okay, this story's actually a little more popular than it started out as... Yay! Thanks Samantha-Girl Scout, chronos-girl, Sam-n-Danny1, the sleep warrior, and DarkDragonQueen for your reviews!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2: You are not my son**

"Daniel Jack Fenton!" The sixteen-year-old boy smirked as his mother walked up to him, ready for the kill. "You are three hours past your curfew!"

"Chill out, Mom. It's not like I was doing anything _bad_." He shrugged. "No big deal."

"It is a _very_ big deal, Daniel Fenton. You are my son, and until you are eighteen years old you will obey my rules!"

"I went to the cemetery, okay?"

Her lilac eyes filled with tears, and DJ realized too late that he shouldn't have said that. "I was at the cemetery, DJ, and you weren't. I cannot believe you would use your father as your cover-up like that."

"He's not my father," DJ muttered; the lilac in his eyes was more prominent.

"No, of course not, DJ," she muttered sarcastically, her arms crossed. "He's just the man that made half of your DNA, and it's just coincidence that you look just like him." She motioned toward the pictures of Danny adorning the walls in the living room.

"He was never there for me!" DJ shot back, clenching his fists at his sides. "He left me here to become the 'hero's kid'! Everyone laughs at me because he's dead, Mom. And he's not my father!"

Sam swallowed, gazing at the boy in front of her. She didn't even know her own son anymore. He was always dressing in black, he'd gotten blue streaks in his hair even thought she'd told him not to, and he'd taken to hanging out with a crowd he knew she didn't approve of. She felt a sob choking in her throat.

"I want my son back," she whispered, "and until you come back with him, you're not welcome here."

DJ looked shocked. "Y-you're throwing me out?"

"The boy that lives here is the son of Daniel Fenton. You said yourself that you're not his son, so you can't be mine." She shook her head. "I'm not throwing you out…because you never lived here."

She opened the door, pushed the startled teen outside, took his house key from him, then closed and locked the door. DJ growled at the now closed door then stomped away, hands deep in his jean pockets.

* * *

_**A/N: So, how do you guys like it so far? What do you think the plot line should be? I'm planning to introduce another new character…a new girl character… (hint, hint, wink, wink) I need some more plot though. Should I bring Danny back to life? I've thought of a way I could, but I'd only do it if you guys think it's a good idea. Give me some plot ideas, people! Please!**_


	3. Bully

_**A/N: Thanks Terra89, the sleep warrior, Ginger Guardian Angel, Sam-n-Danny1, Love Sucks, thephantomgal10, Samantha-Girl Scout and Me The Anon One.

* * *

****Chapter 3: Bully**_

DJ grabbed the kid standing before him. He was a freshman and didn't "know his place" yet. "I asked for your lunch, shorty," he growled.

"B-but what am I going to eat?"

"Hm, you know, I don't know." DJ grinned. "And I really don't care either." He grabbed the lunch from the kid and stuffed him in a locker.

"That was awesome, dude," one of his friends said. "Wanna split the spoils?"

"Aw, come on, guys. Get your own nerd to pick on," DJ said, heading for the cafeteria.

"Hey, I'm the one housing you since your old lady kicked you out," another said.

"Fine, Eric, here." DJ stuffed the lunch into his friend's hand. "I'm not hungry, anyway."

Why did he hang out with those losers, anyway? He was stronger than them, and they were all crack heads and alcoholics anyway. He didn't need their help dealing with these freshmen. He was stopped as someone ran into him. The nerd stumbled back before falling on his butt.

"Watch where you're going, nerd." DJ grabbed the nerd and shoved him into a wall full of lockers. "What's wrong with you? You blind or something?"

"N-no, sir, I'm just… I wasn't paying attention. I didn't mean to run into you."

DJ rolled his eyes. "Loser." He opened a locker and shoved the nerd into it. "Take this as a warning." Then he slammed the door shut.

* * *

DJ stepped back from the Nasty Burger, examining his work. The wall was covered in graffiti. He smirked and tossed the can before heading off to one of his favorite stores. If he was lucky, he could grab something and sell it to get a hotel room. He was sick of hanging out with Eric, and he definitely didn't want to hang out at a drug joint.

"Hey, you."

DJ didn't even turn around. He didn't know if they were even talking to him. Someone suddenly grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around. "What the—Who the hell do you think you are?" DJ suddenly wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

Two college guys stood in front of him. DJ got the impression they were football stars, and he suddenly felt really, really small. "We heard you've been picking on our little brother."

_Oh, shit..._ "Um…"

"You're gunna pay."

The next thing DJ knew, his face was against a brick wall, his cheek pressed hard against it as one of the football stars held his arm behind his back in an extremely uncomfortable position. His left eye was now blackened and swollen shut, and there was a constricting pain in his chest.

"You're not so tough now, are you bully?" the other said.

"Get off me, assholes," DJ growled then winced as he was shoved harder into the wall. "I don't even know your fucking brother."

"Hey, why don't you jerks go pick on someone your own size?" a feminine voice yelled.

They released him, and DJ felt himself slide to the floor, grunting as pain greeted him.

"Hey, he's the bully," the bigger of the two said. "He's just getting what he deserves. He sent my brother home with a black eye and bruises all over him."

"The dumb ass deserved it," DJ muttered from where he lay on the floor. He grunted as one of the guys kicked him.

"Two wrongs don't make a right, and I don't see either one of you giving him a chance to defend himself!"

DJ managed to turn his head, managing to look at the speaker for the first time. She was slender with chestnut hair and emerald eyes. He recognized her from school. Why was she helping him? He groaned and closed his eyes as one of the guys stood on him.

"Get off me, you overweight bag of—" His sentence was cut off as the jock stepped harder on him. He decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Let him go," the girl demanded.

"Ah, he's not worth it. 'Take this as a warning,'" he mocked.The guy kicked him again then he and his brother left.

"Ow…" He painfully got to his knees, holding his chest.

"I'm Cassy, by the way." The girl helped him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

He pulled away from her. "Why are you helping me, anyway?" She didn't answer. "It's because I'm the "hero's kid," isn't it?"

"No, I don't care who your father is. I just saw someone that needed help and decided to help him." She pulled out a tissue and began dabbing at his bloody lip.

He shrugged her off. "I don't need your help."

"I didn't ask if you needed it." She brushed some dirt off his shirt.

"Stop helping me!" He stepped away from her. He was a jerk, sure, but he didn't hit girls.

She shrugged and walked away. "I used to think you'd end up to be a great kid, but that was a long time ago. Maybe you've changed."

* * *

**_A/N: Dear fans, as I was writing this chapter, I received terrible and depressing news that has hurt even a 17 ½ year old heart like mine. (takes a deep breath) Danny Phantom…has been…cancelled! Yes, my dearest fans. It has. If you don't believe me, you can check out the official Butch Hartman Website and go to the forum. There, under the "News from Butch" you will find the sorrowful post that will explain all. Please, if you don't want Danny to leave us, write! Write to them, my friends! Tell them we refuse to let Danny go!_**

_**Cyma Zharghami or Marjorie Cohn**_

_**Attn: Programming**_

_**Nickelodeon**_

_**1515 Broadway**_

_**New York, NY**_

_**10036**_

_**USA**_

_**If you want to send them an email, check out my profile for the link. DON'T LET DANNY DIE!**_


	4. Wish I May, Wish I Might

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews: PhantomGRL91, Sam, the sleep warrior, GoingGhost, Terra89, Sam1, JayJayde, Me the Anon One, Nobody is Somebody, and Love Sucks.**_

_**Wow, I guess if I had looked at how many reviews I really had, I might haveupdated sooner. Of course, I really have no idea what I'll write for this chapter so…. HELP! Also, as far as Tucker goes, JayJayde, maybe I'll bring him in later, or maybe he'll just fade away into nothingness….. Heh, like Tucker could ever fade away. He's so darn annoying, he wouldn't go away even if you threatened to kill every piece of technology he had. (watches as Tucker runs as far away from her as possible) Okay, well maybe that would work.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4: Wish I May, Wish I Might**

Danny stared moodily at the ground. He'd been sitting here for about four hours now. That Cassy girl kept interrupting his thoughts, making him think about his actions. A dweeb had knocked into him on his way to class, and he had just stared at the dork before walking away. He had never just let a nerd get away with messing with him. Something was wrong with him.

He looked around him. Something was definitely wrong with him because he had found himself on the roof when he'd begun his thinking, and he had no idea how he got there. He didn't care at the moment. He needed to think, and if he couldn't make Cassy go away, maybe he could jump off. He smirked at the thought. Like he would end his life just because some stupid girl kept invading his thoughts.

He stretched, wincing a little, then laid back on the roof staring up at the sky. It was about three he guessed from the sun's position. He laughed silently at himself. Since when had he been able to guess the time from the sun's position? He closed his eyes, thinking maybe he'd just take a nap. He was just so tired…

* * *

_Danny walked to the park, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket. He coughed, pausing to wipe the blood from his mouth. He grimaced then kept walking, his pace quickening just a little. He glanced around the park before stopping at the fountain. A blue ring appeared at his middle then split in two, one heading for his head while the other went to his feet, changing him to Danny Phantom._

"_Desiree," he said._

_A cloud emerged from the fountain like a genie did from a bottle then formed into the figure of the wishing ghost. She looked pleased to see the hero. "Have you reconsidered my offer of a cure."_

"_No." Danny looked at her warily. "If I wish for a cure, I could probably end up totally screwed up or something." He coughed again, doubling over, before straightening and taking a deep breath. "I want to wish something for Sam."_

_Desiree looked taken aback. "Never has someone asked me to wish something for someone else..."_

"_You need to promise me you won't try to make the wish turn out weird like you usually do," Danny said._

"_That would depend on the wish," the ghost replied._

_He sighed. "Fine. I will tell you what I want, not in wish form, then you can decide to promise or not, then I'll wish it, okay?"_

_She thought about it for a moment. "Very well, ghost boy."_

_Danny paused, as if thinking how to word what he wanted to say. "I...I went over to Sam's to apologize for not telling her that...that I was dying. Her parents weren't home, and we were alone in her room. Something kind of happened be-between us." He rubbed his neck nervously, hoping he wouldn't have to continue._

_Desiree held up her hand to stop him. "I understand what you are trying to say. What is it you need from me?"_

"_Well, I made Sam promise to live after I died, and I know she probably won't be able to." He sighed then looked up at the ghost. "I want to leave her something."_

_She was silent for a moment, mulling over what he was saying. "You are wishing for her to have a child?" The halfa nodded. "This... No one has ever asked something so selfless of me."_

"_I thought it was kind of selfish myself," Danny mumbled._

"_I shall promise, then. The child will not be 'weird', as you say. I will let the child be." Desiree smiled at him. "Do you wish it?"_

"_Hang on, one more thing. I want him to kind of...well, look like me, but I want him to have bluish-purple eyes. Does that make sense?"_

_She nodded her head then raised her hands. "So you have wished it. So shall it be." A mist moved from her fingers to surround the ghost boy then sped off to somewhere. She lowered her hands. "You are a brave warrior, Danny Phantom. I am proud to have known you."_

_"Thanks...I think."

* * *

_

DJ woke with a start, staring up at the darkening sky. "My dad…wished for me?" he whispered.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey, this didn't turn out so bad. :D This was actually partially an idea I got when I was thinking about bringing Danny back to life. I was going to have Desiree sitting on his statue that replaced her fountain thinking about the wish he made and have her hear Sam wish that Danny could come back. I like this better though. If some of you want to see the original idea that inspired this chapter, I've got it somewhere. I could send it to you in a PM or email.**_


	5. A Different Possibility

_**Thanks for your reviews: Terra89, Nobody is Somebody, Catmedium, alow, Sam, thephantomgal10, GoingGhost, and the sleepless warrior.**_

_**Wow, this story got more reviews than the actual chapter that started it all!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5: A Different Possibility**

DJ walked down the street, his thoughts in a confused jumble. He may or may not have been born. He still might have been born, but because his dad had wished for him, his birth was a certainty. Did his mom know what his dad had done? He had a feeling she didn't. She talked of Desiree with dislike. She had told him many times about the time she'd accidentally wished she'd never met him. He remembered it from his childhood bedtime stories. She would always end it with, "If I hadn't undone the wish, I would have never had you."

DJ snorted. If his dad had never wished it, she would have never had him. His dad had taken something that was supposed to be a chance situation and made it definite by wishing for him from a ghost genie of all people. He looked up, surprised to find himself in the same park he'd just dreamed about. He didn't come here often; he didn't like this park. His dad was buried here under the statue of Danny Phantom standing exactly where the fountain had once been.

Son stared up at stone-carved image of father before looking down at the engraving. Unfortunately, the engraving was covered in graffiti from gangs. He sighed and turned away from the statue to lean against it, letting himself slide down to the floor. Why did his dad have to be the hero? Why couldn't it have been Valerie? She was a ghost hunter too, wasn't she? He pulled his knees up and rested his arms on them. He remembered the stories about his dad being attacked by Valerie too. She had almost been his equal in skill and strategy.

_If Dad hadn't walked into that stupid Fenton Portal and accidentally turned it on all those years ago, he wouldn't have been 'Danny Phantom,' and he might not have died too._ He sighed and leaned his head back against the statue, staring up at it. His dad didn't look heroic. He almost looked nervous and klutzy, like a normal kid. He looked down again, glaring at nothing. His dad should have just stayed normal.

"I wish I knew what would have happened if my dad had never walked into that portal," he muttered.

"So you have wished it," a puff of smoke appeared before him, "so shall it be." The same genie ghost from his dream appeared before him. She raised her hands then stopped. "Oh, it's you." She dropped her hands. "I would show you, but I promised your father I wouldn't mess you up. I'll just tell you instead." She took his hand and flew away with him, leaving him no time to even react.

They flew for a while before she finally stopped at the top of the Fenton house. She set him down on the roof, floating beside him. "What the hell are we doing here?" DJ asked. "If my mom comes out—"

"She won't. She's at Tucker and Valerie's watching their children while they go to a movie," Desiree said. "Now, I will tell you what would have happened if your father had never stepped into that portal."

It was a long explanation so I'll just summarize it here. Sam and Danny wouldn't have been as good of friends because the only reason he went in is because Sam said he was scared, and he wanted to prove he wasn't. Sam would have never developed such deep feelings for Danny and vice versa, and Danny would have probably ended up getting his heart broken by Paulina over and over again before she finally had to marry him because she became poor, and he had money from his parents' inventions.

Danny would have lived a lonely and terrible life because Paulina would cheat on him left and right, and he would eventually run to Sam to comfort him. Things would happen, and Paulina would go to court accusing Danny of cheating and win all the money and the house. DJ would still have been born, but his dad would have died when DJ was two because his heart just couldn't take it anymore when Sam died in a mysterious murder about a year after DJ would have been born.

"Danny had to step into that portal," Desiree said. "Or you would not be you."

"I would have been an orphan. How different could that make me?" DJ asked.

Desiree waved her hand, and an image of DJ appeared except it wasn't DJ. This teen was scary. He had body piercings and tattoos, scars from gang fights he'd been in and scars from the drugs he pumped into his arms. He was a liar, a thief, a rapist, and a murderer as DJ watched what could have been his life flash before his eyes. He finally covered his eyes, nearly screaming.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" DJ shouted.

Desiree waved her hand once more, and the images disappeared. "I'm sure your father can forgive me for that one," she mumbled to herself.

DJ removed his hands from his eyes to look up at the ghost. "You…you've seen my dad?"

"Recently? His spirit, yes, but he is dead. He can only guide you with a gentle prodding and poking here and there, but he cannot speak to you or be with you in physical form." She looked up at the sky. "He is simply a spirit, like a conscience in wind form."

DJ looked around. "So…he could be here right now?"

"No. He isn't here." She turned back to him. "His spirit was beside you the night you rejected him, and he has left you because you left him." She smiled at his stunned face. "Goodbye, Daniel." Then she disappeared.

"Wait! How am I supposed to get down from here!" DJ shouted, but he found his feet on the ground in the park. "Whoa, how the heck did I get back here?" he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He quickly pulled his hand down when he realized it was an old habit of his dad's.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking around. It was dark; he needed to find somewhere to stay for the night. He shrugged then headed for Eric's. It was all he had for now.

* * *

_**I'm planning something. I don't know what yet, but I'm planning something to get him out of Eric's and over to Cassy's instead.**_


	6. The Strange Unknown

_**Thanks for the reviews: thephantomgal10, Samantha-Girl Scout, katiesparks, spdgirl, zombie-rodeo-frog, GoingGhost, Terra89, and the sleep warrior.**_

_**A quick note from the author: I seem to attract some weird screen names recently… No offense, of course. I'm weird too so we can all just be weird together… Katie, I totally understand the headache. I usually refer to them as Danny and DJ. It makes it so much easier.****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6: The Strange Unknown**

DJ stared moodily at the ceiling, his arms crossed under his pillow. He hated this place: the smells, the looks, the sounds… Eric always brought over some new girl then they'd get high or drunk and end up keeping him awake half the night as he was forced to listen to the moaning and screaming from the other room. He rolled over, grimacing and gripping his chest. He still hadn't quite recovered from the beating those college jocks had given him. He had a really ugly bruise on one side of his chest.

He groaned and got up, grabbing his backpack as Eric and his new girl made their way toward the bedroom. He couldn't stand another night of this. He'd rather sleep on the streets. And that was exactly where he ended up when he realized Eric's was the last place he had to go. He sat on a bench in the park, staring moodily at the sidewalk between his feet. When was he going to convince himself to go back to his mother's and play the 'good boy?' He snorted, lying down on the bench. He was going to be here forever.

* * *

DJ didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep. It was cold, a chill wind blowing in from the north. He shivered, tucking his arms closer to him. "Well, at least it's not raining," he whispered. A crack of thunder made him cover his head with his arms then it began to rain. He glared up at the sky. "Thanks a lot!"

He tried to ignore it, pulling his arms and legs closer to him to gather any warmth he had left, but the rain was persistent. Before long, any small amount of warmth he'd had had been taken by the chilling rain. He reluctantly got to his feet, knowing he had to find some kind of shelter. A breeze pushed him forward, nearly making him stumble. He couldn't stop shivering, and he had a feeling he was getting sick from sitting out here. His legs barely moved, practically frozen from the weather.

He found himself in front of a huge house, and he weakly raised his head. What was he doing here? Did he know these people? He stepped forward before stumbling and collapsing onto their front steps.

"Ow…" he muttered, but he couldn't get back up. He felt like a lost little kid, and if it hadn't been raining, he would've thought the moisture on his face were tears.

* * *

He heard the door open, a small stream of light coming from the opening. A silhouette stood in the doorway, and he weakly raised his head. They were probably coming to yell and him and make him move. He opened his mouth to try to say something, to beg for warmth or something maybe, but he couldn't form the words.

"Daniel?" It was a rich, male voice. It sounded kind of familiar, like a grandparent he hadn't seen in forever. "Pamela, come quickly!" he called back into the house before bending down to the surprised and obviously ill teen. "Daniel, what are you doing here?" he asked.

DJ didn't speak. No one called him Daniel except his mom when she was mad at him. Who were these people? The man's face looked familiar as did the woman's when she finally came out and gaped at him too. The man grasped his arm, carefully helping him to his feet.

"You look like you fell in the lake," the man said as he led DJ into his house.

"Jeremie, maybe we should call Samantha," the woman said.

Samantha? That was his mother, wasn't it? No one called her Samantha. She liked to be called Sam. He blinked; the room was swimming before his eyes.

"Pamela, you heard what she had to say when she called us. She obviously felt she had to do this."

Do what? Who were these people? Where was this man leading him? He barely had the strength to move his legs right now much less climb stairs. Why were they taking him upstairs? He was led down a hall he didn't recognize into a room he didn't recognize. The man and woman carefully set him on the bed, and he closed his eyes, surprised he'd managed to keep them open so long.

"Don't worry, Daniel," he heard the woman whisper. "You'll be fine."

And that was the last he remembered.

* * *

**_A/N: One guess whose house he ended up at. Come on, come on. Big house, rich people named Jeremie and Pamela, places he doesn't recognize. GRANDPARENTS HE HASN'T SEEN IN A LONG TIME? I swear, if you don't get this you really need help… Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! Press the little review button at the bottom. You know you want to!_**


	7. I Will Always Be With You

_**Thanks for your reviews:**_ Nobody is Somebody, the sleep warrior, Samantha-Girl Scout (Sam:D), katiesparks, spdgirl, Catmedium, Terra89, and GoingGhost. Sorry that I didn't write personal replies. You all reviewed so fast that I nearly screamed then fainted! 

_**A quick note from the author: Another chapter, another dream. There's going to be another one soon after DJ's been with Jeremie and Pamela a while. Where should I take it from here? Should DJ end up with his dad's powers and end up fighting the ghost that sort of "killed" his dad? What kind of plotline should there be? So far I'm just kind of giving background information.****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7: I Will Always Be With You**

_Danny threw himself forward, knocking Sam to the ground just as the blast flew over them. He lifted her up and flew her to a building a few feet away. "Get somewhere safe," he whispered as he changed from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom._

_"No, Danny, don't," she begged, grasping his arm. "You have so little time as it is—"_

_"I have to, Sam," he whispered softly then set a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you." Then he flew away._

_"Danny!" She let herself slowly sink to the ground, tears falling from her lilac eyes. Why did he always have to be the hero?_

_Danny met the ghost in the air. He had never seen him before. Time for introductions would have to wait though; he didn't have a lot of time. He shot an ectoplasmic blast at the ghost, crying out as he was pushed a few feet away by the ghost's retaliation blast. He gritted his teeth then flew at the ghost, firing another ray and dodging the ghost's. He didn't notice the crowd that had gathered to watch as this small ghost that had been in Amity Park forever fought against an enemy at least ten times his size._

_Maddie and Jack Fenton stood with Jazz and Sam as they watched their son battle a ghost for perhaps the last time in his life. They all ducked as Danny used the Ghostly Wail on the ghost before capturing it in the thermos. Danny's breathing was ragged, his strength ebbing. As soon as he saw the blue ring at his middle, he knew it was over. He didn't try to remain Danny Phantom, and he nearly lost consciousness after he fell. He heard whispers all around him, and he struggled to open his eyes. He had to stay conscious._

_"Danny! Danny, please speak to me," he heard Sam whisper as she knelt by his side, cradling his wounded body in her arms._

_He weakly opened his eyes, looking up at the love of his life. "Sam," he breathed, attempting to sit up._

_"Don't move," she whispered, ruffling his hair. Tears were in her eyes, and she knew what was happening next. "You'll be all right," she whispered. "Just stay with me."_

_He smiled sadly. "I-I can't, Sam. You know that..." He turned away from her as he coughed, wiping the blood away with a trembling hand. He turned back to her; the tears she had struggled to hold back were now trailing down her cheeks, and she shook her head._

_"No," she whispered. "No, Danny, please. You have to stay!"_

_"Sam, you knew I was leaving," he breathed. "Here." He pulled a note from his pocket, pressing it into her hand. "Read it later, okay?"_

_She nodded, fighting back a sob. "Danny..."_

_"I love you," he whispered, then he closed his eyes and breathed his last._

_"No!" she screamed, hugging him tightly as she cried. "No, Danny, please!"_

_A gentle breeze moved through her hair, and she thought she heard him whisper, "I will always be with you," but it was gone as quickly as it had come._

DJ woke up with a yell; he was sweating, but he couldn't stop trembling. Someone hugged him, who he didn't know. His eyes were still unfocused, but he latched onto that person for dear life trying not to cry. His dad had given up everything to save this city, and he had loved Sam so much. Why did he have to die? It wasn't fair!

"DJ?"

He looked up, surprised to find himself holding Cassy. He pushed away from her, pulling back until he was pressed against the headboard. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I work here." She set her hand on his shoulder as he moved to get up. "Don't. You're still recovering."

"From what?" He shook her off then clutched his head in his hands as the world spun. "How do you know me?"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Right now, all I remember is my dream," he muttered, finally raising his head to look at her. "You look familiar…"

She smiled softly. "At least you remember me a little. We were friends in elementary school."

He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. "Cassy…" He opened his eyes. "You were that girl that didn't treat me like the hero's kid."

"So you do remember me." She ruffled his hair. "What's wrong DJ? Why are you here?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "Ever since I met up with you again I've been having these dreams about…about my dad." He swallowed hard as he remembered the one he had just woken up from. "Where am I?" he asked, changing the subject.

"The Manson mansion," a voice replied from the doorway.

Both Cassy and DJ looked toward it. "Hello, Mr. Manson," Cassy said, standing up.

"It's all right, Cassy." Mr. Manson motioned for her to remain where she was. He stepped into the room so DJ could see him better. "You don't remember me, do you, Daniel?"

"I guess I've been having that problem a lot recently," he mumbled.

"Actually, we've only met once before," the man replied, sitting in a chair beside the bed. "I'm your grandfather."

* * *

**_A/N: What should I do now? Please review because you know it makes me happy, and if you suggest an idea, you'll recieve credit for it:D_**


	8. Did She Want Me?

**_Thanks for the reviews:_** the sleep warrior, katiesparks, GoingGhost, Catmedium, thephantomgal10, Ghostboy814, spdgirl and Nobody is Somebody.

**_Special thanks goes out to: _**the sleep warrior and thephantomgal10 for suggesting this idea almost identically to each other! LOL

**_A quick note from the author: Told you those who suggest ideas will get their names mentioned. I tweeked warrior and phantomgal's ideas just a little. DJ's slowly breaking down his bad boy exterior, and with any luck he'll be reached!_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Did She Want Me?**

DJ sat at the table sitting across from his grandparents. Cassy was in the kitchen cooking, but in the meantime, DJ was playing with his cup of orange juice. "So…why didn't you guys ever visit or anything?" he asked. "I mean, Mom never even mentioned you guys."

"Well, she wouldn't," Pamela said softly. "We weren't very kind to her after…"

"After your father died," Jeremie finished. "We never did like that young man, and only a few months afterward she came home and announced she was pregnant…with you."

"We didn't take it very well," Pamela said.

Cassy handed DJ a plate, and the young man stared at it. "So…you guys didn't want her to have me?" he asked softly.

"That wasn't it at all," Pamela said quickly. "We are a rich family, and we have a certain image we must keep. If our only daughter was pregnant and unmarried, even if the man died before he could marry her, it just wasn't something we wanted others to know. We couldn't simply ask her to hide you, and we knew she wouldn't agree to…well." Pamela obviously didn't want to voice her opinions.

"You wanted my mom to get rid of me?" DJ looked up at the people he had just learned were part of his family. They both shifted, glancing at each other nervously. "But didn't you love her?"

"Yes, we did, and we loved you too," Pamela said gently. "We just didn't think it was right for her to be carrying the child of a dead boy."

DJ tried not to flinch at the way they said that. "Why didn't you like my dad?"

"There were certain…things about him. He encouraged our daughter's strange behavior, and there was this incident with a gothic fair…" Jeremie said.

"But he was brainwashed!" DJ blurted out before realizing they might not know the whole story like he did.

Pamela and Jeremie, however, didn't comment on that. "We did try to make things right," Pamela said. "You were only a small child the first time we saw you. We tried to make things right, but we only ended up making them worse."

"How?" he asked.

"We said that you looked too much like your father," Jeremie said. "We feared you might take after him in everything including ghost powers. Samantha had already worried about your father when he was alive and fighting; we didn't want her to worry about you."

"And…what did you try to do?"

"We wanted to have you tested to see if you were part ghost," Pamela said. "There's this man Vlad Masters that could separate the ghost and human half."

"Vlad Masters?" DJ asked incredulously. "No wonder Mom freaked! He used those friggin' Ghost Gauntlets on Dad twice! Once in the future, and once in an alternate timeline."

"We found that out _later_," Jeremie said. "We never wanted to hurt you or your mother. It was all simply misunderstandings and misinformation."

DJ looked back at his nearly empty plate, thoughts tumbling through his mind. "Did my mom want me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," they both said quickly.

"Daniel, your mother loved you from the moment she knew she was pregnant," Jeremie said, "and she wanted the best for you."

"She wanted to move in with the Fentons before she even told us she was pregnant, and I think she was a little elated when we disowned her," Pamela said softly. "She didn't want you to have the same life she did: lonely rich kid in a huge mansion."

DJ didn't speak for a while after that. These people didn't understand that he was lonely. He didn't have siblings, he didn't have a dad, and though his mom loved him, he still wanted his dad. "I'm gunna go lie down for a little bit," he mumbled, leaving for his room.

* * *

"DJ?"

He turned. He had barely made it up the stairs, and Cassy was standing right there just watching him. "What?" he asked, not really in the mood for talking. He had a lot on his mind that confused him and some that made him realize just how much he really missed his home.

"If you want to talk…I'm here," she said softly.

He held her gaze for a moment then looked away. "Thanks," he mumbled then walked away.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, what do you think? I'm hoping to have DJ break down sometime soon. Maybe…hmm…maybe after he gets his ghost powers. When do you think he should get them? I'm thinking there might be this scene where he has to save his mom from being hit by the ghost's ray, but it's all kind of jumbled in my head right now. I feel like DJ... All the thoughts in my head just aren't making any sense..._**


	9. Ghost Child

**_Thanks for the reviews: _**thephantomgal10, Samantha-Girl Scout, the sleep warrior, Terra89, Nobody is Somebody, Summers Rage, spdgirl, Catmedium, GoingGhost, alow.

**_Special thanks to: _**thephantomgal10, alow.

**_A quick note from the author: Thanks all who gave me ideas. If I forgot to put your name up, please let me know! I will, of course, change it. I'm a very nice person. I like to know when I've forgotten someone that reviewed or gave me an idea. Also, don't worry. Cassy'll be coming into play a lot more. I've actually written the end for this story. Can you believe it? I'm stuck somewhere in the middle yet I can write the ending. Sheesh…

* * *

_**

**Chapter 9: Ghost Child**

DJ lay on his side on the bed, staring out the window. This was his mom's room. This was the room his dad would come to when he was hurt from a ghost fight or if he wanted to talk to his mom. He sighed and sat up, walking around the room looking at things. He picked up a picture of the two of them at a dance. They looked so happy together, but the year on the back told him they didn't even know the other liked them that way. He sighed and set the picture aside, moving to the closet.

He pushed the doors open, snorting. "And Mom gets mad at me for _my_ dark clothes?" he muttered, pushing aside the clothes. He pulled out a plaid mini-skirt, staring at it. "It's a wonder Dad didn't end up just attracted to her for all the skin she showed off."

He stopped short when he came upon a shirt that definitely didn't belong to a girl. It was a white shirt with red accenting around the color. He rubbed the cloth between his fingers; he had seen this shirt before. He held onto it as he searched through his mom's pictures. There it was in a picture of his mom and dad hugging at what looked like some kind of backstage at a concert.

He looked back at the shirt, tears in his eyes. This shirt was his dad's. His dad wore this shirt. He might have even worn it the day that he finally told Sam that he was going to die. His legs gave under him as he clung to the piece of fabric. He felt so lost, so alone. He began to cry, burying his face in the shirt. He didn't care how childish he looked; all the emotion that had been building up inside of him for years finally burst out of him all because of a simple shirt.

He didn't hear the door open or the soft footsteps that came toward him. He nearly jumped when a pale hand touched his shoulder. He looked up, and Cassy smiled sadly at him. He didn't even know she was still here. It must not have been as late as he thought. He didn't object as she sat beside him, wrapping her arms around him. He leaned into her embrace, still crying and clinging to his dad's shirt. They didn't speak as DJ rested his head in her lap, lying on his side.

It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair anymore. Why did he have to figure out all this crap now? Why couldn't this have all happened earlier? "This was my dad's shirt," he mumbled aloud, still clutching the fabric.

"I know," she said softly. "I've seen the pictures."

He remained where he was for a few more minutes before sitting up. "I'm okay now," he said before walking out of the room.

Cassy sighed, watching him leave. Why couldn't things be simple like they had been when they were only nine?

* * *

DJ mumbled a hello to his grandparents as he walked down the next morning for breakfast. They stared at him in surprise; he was wearing the shirt he'd found last night. He glanced up, catching their stares, and they quickly looked away. They were still afraid he was too much like his dad, he realized. And probably like his mom too from what he'd seen of her stuff last night.

Cassy walked out of the kitchen and handed out plates filled with eggs, pancakes, sausage, and bacon then began silently pouring orange juice in glasses. DJ ate slowly, mulling over everything he had learned still.

"Did you guys know my dad was Danny Phantom before he died?" he asked.

Jeremie faltered, nearly knocking over his orange juice, and Pamela quickly grabbed it. Cassy stood nearby wondering what they would say. "Yes," Jeremie said finally. "You're mother told us after…" He hesitated.

"After?" DJ echoed, grabbing his juice.

"After she slept with him," Pamela finally spoke up.

DJ spit out his juice, and Cassy quickly handed him a napkin. "Okay, please don't tell me anymore," he choked out, coughing. "Ugh, I did not need that mental picture." He stood up, pushing his plate away. "I think I'm going to go look through my mom's stuff some more."

Back upstairs, he found information about ghosts on her computer. He remembered some of them from the stories she told him about his dad, but there was one that she'd listed as last being seen almost a year before his dad died. Most of the ghosts knew his dad was dead and sometimes used that to their advantage. Some like Desiree had had a change of heart and hung around Amity Park for old times' sake, but never caused any damage. He wondered if this was one ghost in the few that didn't know his dad was dead.

He leaned back in the chair, his arms crossed behind his head. Something felt wrong; he couldn't explain it. It just felt like maybe…maybe his mom was in danger. Annoyed with himself but not wanting her to get hurt if he was right, he ran out of the house. He didn't even acknowledge Cassy and his grandparents' startled looks. He skidded to a halt before the Fenton house and ran inside. His grandparents' were obviously out since the ghost shield hadn't been pulled up yet. His mom never set it.

"Mom!" He ran through the living room into the kitchen. Where was she? "Mom!" He ran down into the lab, and she looked up from where she sat at the computer.

"DJ, what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

His eyes widened as that Skulker ghost that hadn't been back for almost 17 years came through the portal, his weapons aimed for Sam. "Look out!" He ran to her, grabbing her arm, but it was too late to dodge his blast.

A strange sensation passed through him and into her. DJ watched in shock as the weapons went right through them. He heard his mom gasp and turned to her. She was staring at him in disbelief.

"Another ghost child?" Skulker murmured. "Interesting…"

DJ released his mom then looked down at himself. He was solid again, but he wasn't wearing the clothes he'd started out with. Where the heck had this jumper come from, and why did it look exactly like the one his dad used to wear? He was abruptly interrupted from his thoughts as Skulker fired at him, throwing him into the wall. DJ shook his head, trying to blink back stars from his eyes.

His mother was at his side talking to him. What was she saying? He shook his head again. "What?"

"DJ, what are you doing?" she whispered. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No." His glowing green eyes were different from his dad's only by the gold flecks in them. "I'm trying to keep this ghost from killing you." He stood, rubbing the back of his head before glaring at the ghost. "Leave my mother alone!"

"Your mother?" Skulker looked taken aback then he grinned. "Aha! That explains it. You are the child of that ghost boy I've been hunting. Since he is obviously not available, I can take your head and add it to my trophy room!"

DJ's eyes widened as the ghost flew at him. "Oh, I'm so dead."

* * *

**_A/N: Well, I think I'll just leave it right there…_**


	10. Going Home

_**Thanks for the reviews:** _GoingGhost, Nobody is Somebody, Samantha-Girl Scout, katiesparks, alow, spdgirl, the sleep warrior. 

_**A quick note from the author: This chapter's pretty sad. Bring tissues.****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 10: Going Home**

DJ slammed into the wall, the Skulker ghost gripping the front of his jumpsuit. He grunted as the ghost slammed him into the wall again. He was having a hard time controlling his powers, and he didn't even know what half of them were. A figure ran down the stairs, and DJ's eyes widened as he recognized Cassy. The teenage girl gasped, and Skulker turned, aiming a weapon at her.

"Leave her alone!" DJ yelled, unknowingly firing an ectoplasmic ray at the ghost.

Sam and Cassy ducked under a desk for cover as DJ met the ghost in the air. They fired blow after blow at each other before Sam finally got up, grabbed a battered old Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost in. DJ lowered himself to the ground, breathing hard. Sam just looked at him; he looked so much like his father save for the green streaks in his white hair. She took a step toward him, but he backed away as if realizing he shouldn't be here. He changed back accidentally, but he didn't seem to care as he ran back up the stairs and out of the house.

Sam let herself sink to the ground, tears filling her lilac eyes. How she wished he could be the little boy he once was. Cassy came to her side, gently touching her shoulder. "Mrs. Fenton?"

Sam looked up at her. "Cassy… Oh, Cassy, I want him back," she whispered. "I want my son back."

"I'll go talk to him," Cassy replied softly.

DJ ran until he finally stumbled and fell, panting. He raised himself to his hands and knees, raising his head. He found himself looking at the inscription on his dad's statue. Someone had repainted it. In Memory of Danny Fenton and Phantom, it read. The year he was born was written below that with a dash and the year he died. The son of the hero sat up, staring up at the statue. He sniffled then lowered his gaze, breaking down into ragged sobs. He heard someone's running footsteps, but he didn't turn.

"DJ?" Cassy's voice whispered, but he didn't reply.

She sat down beside him, putting her arm around his shoulders. He looked up at her, sorrow and pain written in his eyes. "Why did he have to die?" he choked out. "Why couldn't it have been someone else? Why did he have to leave me here to be the hero's kid? Why couldn't he have just left everything alone?" He buried his face in her shoulder, hugging her as she hugged him. "I hate my life," he whispered.

"No you don't," she whispered, rubbing his back. "Your dad didn't do this to be mean to you, DJ. I'm sure if he had a choice, he would've rather stayed alive."

"But he had a choice!" He pushed away from her suddenly, standing up and facing the statue. "Desiree gave you the chance, asshole!" he yelled at the statue. "She offered you a cure, but you wished for me instead!" His anger dissipated as quickly as it came, and he slowly dropped to his knees beside the stunned girl. "You wished for me instead," he repeated, still crying. "Why?" he sobbed. "Why did you choose to wish for a kid that would end up like me instead of wishing for the cure so you could stay with Mom?"

Cassy set her hand on his shoulder then moved closer when he didn't push her away. He leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder again as she put her arms around him and hugged him. He wiped away his tears, feeling like a little kid again. They didn't speak; she just gave him the comfort he needed. She looked down at him, but his eyes were closed. She almost thought he was asleep, but he spoke.

"I want to go home," was all he said then he fell asleep, mentally and physically exhausted.

Sam found them about half an hour later. DJ was still asleep in Cassy's arms; the teen girl looked up at her and smiled weakly. "I didn't want to wake him," she said.

"I could understand that," Sam said gently, sitting down beside them. She ran her hand through his hair, tears filling her lilac eyes. "My poor little boy," she whispered.

He stirred and opened his eyes. "Mom?" he mumbled thickly, still sleepy. Cassy released him as he sat up and turned to his mother. The green-eyed girl stepped aside as son and mother embraced. "I want to come home, Mom," he whispered. "Can I come home?"

"Yes." She hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. He rested his head on her shoulder, and she gently ruffled his hair. "Yes, you can come home," she whispered, looking up at the statue of his father in silent thanks.

* * *

**_A/N: It's not over yet. DJ still has to run into the ghost that quickened his father's demise then he has to make a certain wish, and then… the end is near…_**


	11. Bogartia

**_Thanks for your reviews:_** gothicgoddesssam, Tyrant231, dramaqueen07, Samantha-Girl Scout, Nobody is Somebody, katiesparks, alow, the sleep warrior, GoingGhost, spdgirl.

**_A quick note from the author: I'm nearing the 100 mark on this story! Can you believe it? And it's all because of you folks! I could hug you all, but I'm not going to because you just can't send a hug through a note like this. It's just not the same. If you guys keep reviewing and getting other people to review, I just might hit that 100 reviews mark! I've never had 100 reviews before. I would so love to hit that mark, but only you guys can make it possible._**

**_Because of Tyrant231's question: Just so you all know, the story that started this story was dedicated to a young man I once knew named Stephen. Stephen is NOT dead. I dedicated the entire story "Fallen" to Stephen because I really liked him, and well, I never got to tell him. Now, he's in the Navy, and I've lost contact with his family. I just missed him is all. Maybe someday our paths will cross again butobviously not today. What would be really embarrassing is if he was reading this… Yikes.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 11: Bogartia**

DJ groaned, slowly opening his eyes. Man, he hurt. Of course, what did he expect? He got his powers and defeated Skulker in the same day. He propped himself up on his elbow, running a hand through his hair. Things were different now after everything he'd learned. He was actually surprised his mom had let him come back, but I guess falling asleep in the park in front of his dad's statue kind of helped convince her. And Cassy… His cheeks reddened slightly as he remembered his sobbing and ranting the other day; he'd made a total fool of himself in front of her.

"Whoa!" he shouted as he suddenly slipped right through the bed and his floor, landing with a hard thump on the living room floor on his back. "Ow…"

Sam ran down the stairs. "DJ? What are you doing?"

"Exercising," he muttered sarcastically, still blinking stars out of his eyes. "You never mentioned that Dad had a hard time controlling his powers."

"Considering those stories also deal with a certain bitch that will not be mentioned in this house…" Sam helped her son to his feet. "Get upstairs, and get dressed. You're going to be late for school."

"School?" he whined.

"Yes, school. If you plan on graduating this year, you actually need to _attend_ school now, DJ," his mother reminded him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "Heh, oops."

Sam smiled softly, touching her son's cheek. "You look so much like your father when you do that."

DJ smiled too and gave her a quick hug before running upstairs to get dressed. Sam rolled her eyes when something thumped upstairs. "I'm okay!" DJ shouted.

* * *

_I'm gunna die_, DJ decided as he stared at the white board, trying to catch up on his notes. He gasped as a blue puff of air escaped his mouth, alerting him of a nearby ghost. _And now I'm really gunna die..._ His hand shot up, making up some excuse to leave the classroom. The teacher gave him a look then consented, and the teen ran out of the room. Cassy looked after him, and while the teacher was distracted, slipped out of the room after him. 

DJ skidded to a halt as he nearly ran into another senior that had just exited the computer lab. "Ah, don't hurt me!" the poor techno geek cried, ducking.

"Sorry!" DJ yelled over his shoulder as he ran around him.

The techno geek slowly opened his eyes and straightened, checking to make sure he was intact. "I…I survived an encounter with DJ?" Then he was knocked to the ground as someone ran into him from behind. "Ow!"

"Sorry, TJ, I couldn't stop in time." Cassy grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Bye." She ran after DJ.

Tucker Junior, the son of Tucker and Valerie Foley, stared in disbelief as the two teens disappeared out the school doors. "Did I miss something?" Then he ran off to join the fray.

DJ went ghost as he ran, taking off into the air. He looked around him; where was the ghost?

"Hello," a voice said from behind, "I don't believe we've met."

He turned around slowly, his heart clenching in his chest. He knew this ghost. A dark cloak hung in midair, red eyes glaring from the hood. The figure reached up and cast aside the black material, an evil image of DJ facing the inexperienced… Well, what exactly would you call DJ since he's not a "halfa" but only one quarter ghost? Would he be a "fourtha?" Anyway…

"No, we haven't," DJ growled, "but I've heard of you. You're Bogartia." ((You know, a Bogart in ghost form. Hahaha…))

"Ah, so you know me. Of course, you do." Bogartia's image changed into a figure similar to DJ without the green streaks in his hair and gold flecks in his eyes. "I fought your father."

"And killed him," DJ added, firing off an ectoplasmic ray.

Bogartia calmly moved aside, his image changing once more to his natural form. His hair was an eery grey, his skin a brilliant teal. Most of his form was hidden in his cloak, leaving only his red eyes to be seen. He spun around, disappearing in a flash of light. DJ shielded his eyes then looked around. Where was that ghost? He flew forward with a cry as a powerful blast hit him from behind. He whirled around, breathing hard. The ghost floated behind him, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Your father was far more powerful," Bogartia said.

"Don't talk about my father!" DJ yelled, firing another blast then firing another just as Bogartia moved to dodge the blow.

The creature was shocked, stumbling back a little as the young ghost boy's blast hit him. "Well, I'm impressed."

The battle raged on, the two of them exchanging blow after blow. Depending on Bogartia's form, his attacks were a different color, and he took on many forms. DJ fired another blast, his breathing ragged. He cried out as Bogartia's retaliation shot hit him full in the chest and threw him to the ground. He groaned, attempting to get to his feet.

"DJ!"

Bogartia turned, smirking as the brown-haired girl ran up followed by a black teen. "I didn't take you for a socialist, ghost child."

"Cassy," DJ breathed, struggling to sit up. His eyes widened as the ghost's hands began to glow. "Cassy, look out!" he yelled, finally regaining his feet.

She and TJ ducked out of the way just in time, but DJ was mad. His eyes glowed a deep gold as he flew into the sky at the shape-changer, catching the ghost by surprise. Bogartia didn't even have time to react as DJ fired blow after blow.

"Catch!" Cassy shouted, throwing a thermos to the teen.

DJ caught it and sucked the ghost in without any hesitation. He lowered himself to the ground, breathing hard. He went human, and Cassy and TJ ran up to him. "What did you guys think you were doing?" DJ asked.

"Helping you," Cassy said.

TJ looked like he'd rather be somewhere else. "Heh, um, yeah…" Then he reached out and poked DJ, recoiling as the teen stepped back.

"Ow." DJ rubbed his chest, glaring at him. "What was that for?"

"I think TJ thinks you're a ghost," Cassy said.

"Well, I am…sort of." DJ clutched his head. "Ah! Don't do that to me. You get me all messed up."

"We better get back to school. Your mom would kill you if she saw you right now," Cassy said.

"Oh, no. His mom's going to kill the bastard that did this to him," Sam said quite calmly, making the teens jump.

* * *

_**A/N: Only two more chapters! Two more people! Don't you want to see this story hit the 100 mark? Review! See that little button down there? Press it, and write me a nice little review.**_


	12. A Part of You

_**Thanks for your support all throughout this tale:**_ Ghostboy814, GoingGhost, Jenna Dax, Catmedium, Nobody is Somebody, Love Sucks, Samantha-Girl Scout, chronos-girl, Sam-n-Danny1, The Sleep Warrior, DarkDragonQueen, Terra89, Ginger Guardian Angel, thephantomgal10, Me the Anon One, PhantomGRL91, JayJayde, alow, katiesparks, zombie-rodeo-frog, spdgirl, Ghostboy814, Summer's Rage, gothicgoddesssam, Tyrant231, dramaqueen07, Galateagirl. 

**_Special thanks to:_** Me the Anon One, thephantomgal10, Lacey52

_**Well, this is officially the last chapter. It's been great, folks, and I really, really appreciate every single one of you reading this and sticking with me through it all. As with all works dealing with Evanescence, this story is dedicated to a young Navy man I've lost my heart to and to you, my loyal fans. Thanks for sticking with me.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 12: A Part of You**

DJ sat patiently on a bench in the park as his mother dabbed at a cut on his arm. Cassy and TJ stood nearby trying not to laugh as Sam scolded her son for ditching school and fighting a ghost.

"Come on, Mom. Did you ever get on Dad about this?" DJ finally said, getting annoyed with Cassy and TJ's stifled laughter.

"Well, no, but that was different," Sam said.

Cassy and TJ motioned that they were going to leave as DJ gave them a murderous glare.

"How is it different? He fought ghosts, I fight ghosts. He ditched school to fight ghosts, I ditch school to fight ghosts." DJ shrugged. "It sounds the same to me."

"His mother didn't know what he was doing." Sam sighed, gently touching DJ's cheek. There were tears in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you, sweetie. You're the only thing I have from your father; I can't lose you too."

"You're not going to lose me, Mom," he said, hugging her. "I just wish Dad was here even for just a little while to help me control my powers," he whispered.

"I know, sweetie," she whispered back, returning his embrace.

Neither noticed the breeze that blew around them as they sat on the bench together. It was almost like they were waiting for something that neither one of them was sure of what it was.

"Hello, DJ," a voice said, interrupting the teen's thoughts.

He looked up then blinked. "D-Dad?"

The older man just smiled. "Wow, you've really grown up," he said.

DJ was on his feet and running up to Danny before Sam had even registered who was standing there. DJ hugged his dad, and Danny laughed a little as he was nearly knocked over by his son.

"Wow, you're pretty powerful," Danny said, returning his son's embrace.

"Yeah, I take after my dad," DJ replied, still clinging tightly to the older man. He didn't care how childish he looked. "I missed you, Dad," he whispered.

Danny's eyes softened. "I missed you too."

Sam finally managed to get to her feet, walking over slowly. DJ finally released his dad, and Sam ran into Danny's open arms, wrapping her own around his neck as she kissed him.

"This is real?" she whispered, touching his cheek.

"Only for a little while," he whispered back, smiling sadly.

She nodded, tears welling up in her lilac eyes. "How long?"

"A week." He brushed a stray tear from her cheek before turning back to their son. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," DJ said, smiling weakly. "Besides, you never really did leave because you left me behind, and I'm a part of you."

* * *

_The one week my dad was alive seemed like the longest week of my life. We got to talk a lot and discuss my powers, but I made sure Mom had time with him too. Things were reconciled between him and my Manson grandparents, and my parents got to get married for real this time. Then on Sunday morning the next week, my mom woke up, and he was just gone. The only thing left behind was his wedding ring, which she now wears on a chain around her neck. It kind of made things easier on us because saying "goodbye" just as you got to say "hello" would've been pretty painful._

_Cassy and I started dating a couple of weeks later around the same time my mom found out she was pregnant again. I remember she said I'd better make sure this kid didn't wish Dad would come back again, or she'd probably end up with three. I've changed a lot since that fall when I picked up the missing pieces in my life; would you believe me if I told you TJ is now my best friend?_

_I still miss my dad even though it's been almost five years since I got to meet him, but he's always with us. I know that now, and sometimes I feel his spirit helping me along. I definitely needed his help the day I married Cassy. I would've phased right through the floor. Now, Cassy and I are starting our own family, and my little sister is looking forward to being an aunt...at only four..._

"Danny! Danny!" DJ looked up, setting down his pen as a little girl with lilac eyes and raven hair ran into the room.

He smiled and caught her as she leapt into his arms. "Hey, Kaity." He stood, lifting the little girl up further into his arms. "Are you making messes for my wife?"

"No, Mama said I made enough of 'em at home," the little girl chirped.

He laughed. "I'm sure you did," he said, tweeking her nose.

"Hey, are you two ready to go?" Cassy asked from where she leaned in the doorway, one hand resting on her slightly round stomach. "Sam doesn't want to be late for the dedication."

"Gimme a sec'." DJ set his sister down. "Go on get in the car."

The little girl nodded obediently and ran off while he began to search for his keys. Cassy sighed, shaking her head, before grabbing his jacket off the hook on the wall and shaking it lightly. The keys clanked in the pocket. DJ turned to her, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. She smiled and handed him the coat as he walked toward her.

"What would I do without you?" he mumbled, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You'd make your mother late for the dedication," she teased, kissing him back. "Now, come on." She headed for the front door.

He smiled, shaking his head as he watched his six-month pregnant wife walk away. He turned back to his study, gazing at the only photo he had of he and his dad. His smile widened then he closed the door.

* * *

**The End**

_**Thank you, loyal fans, for all your love and support during the writing of this story.** _

**_Total Reviews (96): _**Ghostboy814, GoingGhost (9), Jenna Dax, Catmedium (5), Nobody is Somebody (11), Love Sucks (3), Samantha-Girl Scout (10), chronos-girl, Sam-n-Danny1 (3), The Sleep Warrior (11), DarkDragonQueen, Terra89 (6), Ginger Guardian Angel, thephantomgal10 (5), Me the Anon One (2), PhantomGRL91, JayJayde, alow (5), katiesparks (5), zombie-rodeo-frog, spdgirl (6), Ghostboy814, Summers Rage, gothicgoddesssam, Tyrant231, dramaqueen07, Galateagirl.

**Idea help from:** Me the Anon One, thephantomgal10, Lacey52.

**Favorites (10):** DarkPhantom.Moun, dramaqueen07, gothicgoddesssam, Nobody is Somebody, PhantomGRL91, Samantha-Girl Scout, spdgirl, Summers Rage, thephantomgal10, Tyrant231.

**Alerts (20):** BloodScale, deranged black kitten of doom (Don't want to know…), dramaqueen07, Ghostboy814, Ginger Guardian Angel, GoingGhost, Love Sucks, Miss A. LaRosa, Miss Selarne, Nobody is Somebody, Penguin Lord0029 (Okay…), PhantomGRL91, spdgirl, Summers Rage, Terra89, The Sleep Warrior, thephantomgal10, Tom-Welling1390, Tyrant231, zombie-rodeo-frog (Um…).


End file.
